1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for applying a radiation sensitive resin that cures upon exposure to visible light (or other wave energy sources). The dispensing apparatus includes a content applicator shield which protects the resin during application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, photocurable materials are liquid or semi-liquid materials that are curable upon exposure to selective electromagnetic radiation, i.e., wavelengths of light that effects curing in the material. Examples of photocurable materials include dental adhesives and primers, crown build-up material and sealants. Such materials have a photoinitiator (such as camphor quinone (“CPQ”)) that initiates curing when exposed to radiation. Photocurable materials may also be employed in non-dental applications. For example, photocurable materials are known to be used in medical preparations as well as compositions intended for household, commercial or industrial applications.
The viscosity of the photocurable material must be within a range of values such that it is easily dispersed by squeezing portions of the side wall of a squeeze tube. The viscosity of these materials generally ranges from approximately 100 centipoise to 1200 centipoise.
Photocurable resins are packaged in various containers. The packages often control the amount of light entering the container. However, packaging concerned with limiting the exposure to light once the resin is dispensed is not available.
In the present invention, no mixing of the material being dispensed is required. As such, the material begins to cure upon exposure to light. Therefore, a need exists for a dispensing apparatus which includes an applicator which also functions to shield the resin as it is being dispensed and applied to a surface.